Pequena dobradora
by Sammy Taylor
Summary: Lin encontra uma garota abandonada na rua e decide leva-la pra casa. (Sou péssima em resumos :P)
1. Pequena dobradora

** Gente, mais uma vez estou postando essa fic (terceira vez já). Eu sei, eu devo ter deixado um monte de gente não mto feliz já que eu escrevi dois capítulos em inglês mas não continuei. Gente, eu tentei tentei por meses, mas parece que a minha criatividade pra escrever em inglês meio que fugiu de mim. **

** Mas enfim, estou postando agora em português. Se tiver alguém que leu os dois capítulos que eu postei em inglês vai perceber que o primeiro é uma tradução fiel do inglês e o segundo está bem diferente (eu estava com preguiça de traduzir e acho que eu consigo me expressar melhor em português, então me dei a liberdade de escrever o capítulo de novo.)**

** A linha da história que eu ia seguir se mantém, eu apenas vou acrescentar mais coisas que talvez eu não teria acrescentado se tivesse continuado em inglês.**

** Então é isso, qualquer comentário é bem vindo. Fiquem a vontade pra criticar e me apedrejar (e elogiar tb ;)). Eu vou tentar escrever sempre que possível, mas esse ano eu faço vestibular, então provavelmente não vou conseguir escrever com muita frequencia (isso vai depender se eu tiver gente lendo também).**

** Mas ta, vou deixar vocês lerem minha história agora. **

** PS: Alguém realmente lê essas notas do autor? Pq tipo, eu não...**

* * *

"Bom dia moça! Quer ver um truque?"

Lin olhou para baixo e viu uma garotinha. Ela tinha olhos azuis e cabelo castanho. Seu rosto era angelical e seu sorriso era simples e contagiante, mas não para Lin, não num dia como aquele. Ela estava muito ocupada com alguns problemas no quartel general ena cidade. Na cidade, um novo ataque de gangues pedia sua total atenção e no quartel general, um oficial estava começando a abusar do poder.

Então, em resumo, ela não tinha tempo pra ver truques.

"Desculpe garota, eu não tenho tempo pra isso."

Lin então continuou comendo seu almoço, tentando ignorar a menina.

Mas isso não funcionou.

"Por favor, vai ser bem rápido! Eu só preciso de uma moeda! POr favor!" - Implorou a menina fazendo beicinho.

Pra se ver livre da garota, Lin concordou em ver o tal truque.

"OK, aqui está a moeda. Me mostre o seu truque e eu apreciaria se você fizesse isso rápido."

"Claro, moça, vai ser bem..."

A garota parou de falar e abriu um grande sorriso.

"Você!" -Ela apontou pra Lin. -"Você é a chefe Beifong!"

Ela estava muito animada e Lin não entendia o porque. Ele olhou novamente para a garota, dessa vez com mais atenção. Ela não tinha mais do que seis anos e suas roupas eram velhas e sujas. uma criança de rua, muito provavelmente.

"Sim, sou eu." - Lin disse com um pequeno sorriso. - "Agora me mostre o seu truque que eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho.

"Ok, eu vou mostrar."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para a moeda com atenção, e de repente, a moeda se transformou numa pequena flor de metal, para o espanto de Lin.

_"Ela... Acabou de dobrar metal? Eu mesma só consegui aprender a dobrar metal com doze anos e ela deve ter só seis ou sete... Eu posso sentir que ela não está mentindo, ela realmente fez isso!" -_Lin pensou enquanto observava a pequena menina de rua transformar a flor em uma moeda novamente.

"Qual seu nome?" - Lin perguntou.

"Hana."

"E onde você aprendeu isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Dobra de metal."

"O que é 'dobra de metal'?"

Lin suspirou. Como ela não sabia o que era uma dobra de metal? Ela tinha acabado de fazer!

"Foi o que você acabou de fazer, com a moeda."

"Oh... Eu não sei, eu sempre fiz isso." - Hana deu outro sorriso.

"Entendo... Onde você mora?"

"Eu não tenho casa."

_"Ela não tem uma casa... Um talento assim não pode ser desperdiçado, mas o que eu posso fazer? Ela é muito nova para entrar na academia de dobra de metal, mas viver nas ruas é perigoso e ela pode não estar mais viva amanhã... Mas e se... Eu a levasse pra minha casa e depois achasse um lar permanente? Talvez Tenzin e Pema possam ficar com ela..."_

"OK, você vem comigo." - Disse Lin se levantando da cadeira onde ela estava.

"Pra onde estamos indo?" - Hana perguntou assim que as duas começaram a andar.

"Pra minha casa. Você vai ficar lá até eu arranjar um lugar melhor pra você ficar."

"Hmmm... Mas porque?"

"Porque o que?"

"Porque você está me levando pra sua casa? Porque você se importa? Você não disse que tinha que ir trabalhar?"

Lin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então respondeu.

"Porque se eu te deixar na rua, poderia ser perigoso pra você, porque você é uma boa dobradora de metal, e sim, eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, mas minha casa é perto daqui.

Depois disso, as duas continuaram caminhando em silêncio, até que chegaram na casa de Lin. Esta abriu a porta e Hana entrou na casa.

"Isso é enorme!" - A garota disse maravilhada. - "Quem mora aqui?"

"Só... eu."

"Só você? Porque você precisa de uma casa tão grande? Isso parece um palácio! Se eu morasse numa casa assim, eu me sentiria uma princesa!"

"Você fala bastante, sabia?"

_"Ela me lembra a Ikki..." -_Lin pensou.

"Eu falo? Desculpe, eu faço isso as vezes. Onde é o meu quarto?" - Ela disse fazendo beicinho outra vez.

"Seu quarto?" - Lin estava pensando em falar com Tenzin naquele mesmo dia sobre deixar Lin ficar lá, ela não precisaria de um quarto - "Eu acho que você não vai precisar de um quarto, voc~e não via ficar aqui por muito tempo.

"Pra onde eu vou?" - Hana disse com uma carinha triste. Ela tinha gostado de Lin...

"Bom, eu tenho um amigo que pode ficar com você. Ele tem um filho da sua idade, você vai gostar de lá."

"Hmmm" - Foi a única resposta que Hana deu. Lin podia ver o desapontamento em seus olhos, mas fingiu que não viu nada..

"Eu tenho que voltar para o tranbalho." - Lin pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um número. - "Esse é o número do lugar onde eu trabalho. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar."

"Okay... Mas o que eu vou fazer aqui até você voltar?"

"Hmmm... Você vai achar algo pra fazer, só não quebre nada."

"Ta bom."

E com isso, Lin voltou para o trabalho.


	2. Pra sempre

**Ah, eu esqueci de colocar no outro capítulo, a Lenda de Korra não me pertence, apenas a personagem Hana.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Hana resolveu dar uma volta pela casa. Era realmente uma casa enorme. A garota começou seu "tour" pelos quartos, que eram três. Um deles, o maior, obviamente era de Lin. Nele havia uma cama grande de casal e um guarda roupa, algo bem simples. Hana se aproximou da cama

"_Bem, ela disse pra eu não quebrar nada, ela não disse nada sobre pular em cima das coisas..." – _Hana pensou já subindo na cama.

Ela subiu e começou a pular, obviamente bagunçando tudo. Jogou travesseiros pra um lado, cobertores pra outro...

Depois de algum tempo, ela se cansou. Sentou na cama e deu uma olhada em volta.

"Será que tem algum brinquedo aqui?"

Falando isso, Hana saiu dali para explorar mais um pouco pela nova casa. Entrou nos outros dois quartos, mas não achou nada interessante ali. Foi pra cozinha e só de entrar no ambiente começou a sentir fome, também, já fazia algum tempo que ela não comia.

"Bem que a Chefe Lin podia ter me dado alguma coisa pra comer. Será que eu espero ela ou..."

Ela olhou pros armários, fogão, geladeira e pensou:

"_Bem, não pode ser tão difícil assim fazer alguma coisa..."_

Começou olhando nos armários mais baixos. Achou algumas coisas, entre elas um pacote de macarrão. Seus olhos brilharam.

"_Macarrão! Não pode ser tão difícil assim de fazer..."_

Com esse pensamento e com uma barriga roncando servindo como estímulo, ela decidiu fazer o prato. Mas precisava de mais coisas.

"Preciso de panela, água, sal..." – Foi falando enquanto abria portas e portas. Achou o sal, puxou uma cadeira pra perto da pia pra dar altura, subiu e jogou uma panela que tinha achado lá dentro. Ligou a torneira.

Foi abrir o pacote de macarrão. Não conseguiu.

"Onde será que tem uma tesoura?"

E foi mais uma vez, abrindo portas e mais portas atrás da bendita tesoura.

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade, uma chefe de polícia não conseguia se concentrar no seu trabalho.

"Eles foram pra zona leste. Acho que deveríamos mandar um reforço policial pra aquela área... Chefe Beifong?"

"Sim?"

"Está tudo bem? Você parece... distante."

"Estou muito bem, é só... Não é nada. Vamos fazer como você disse, mande um reforço policial pra aquela área e uma equipe de busca também E com licença que eu preciso dar um telefonema."

"Claro, chefe."

Lin se retirou da sala onde estava acontecendo a reunião e foi para sua própria.

"_Será que foi uma boa ideia deixar ela sozinha?"_

Lin chegou na sua sala. Ela ia apenas dar uma ligadinha pra casa pra ver se Hana estava bem, mas quando ela ia pegar o telefone, o mesmo tocou e ela atendeu.

"Chefe Beifong falando."

"Chefe Beifong?" – Era uma voz infantil do outro lado, o que deixou Lin preocupada.

"Hana? É você?"

"É..." – a garotinha ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"Hana, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim... Não, quer dizer, sim. É que eu fiquei com fome sabe?..."

"_Como eu foi eu me esqueci da dar alguma coisa pra ela comer?" –_Lin pensou.

"Aí," – Hana continuou – "eu fui fazer macarrão..."

"Macarrão?! Você não ligou o fogão, ligou?" – Lin praticamente gritou.

"Não liguei, eu não consigo abrir o pacote e onde tem uma..." – Hana parou de falar de novo.

"Hana, o que está acontecendo? Onde tem uma o que?"

"E-eu preciso desligar, ta bom?"

"Hana, não desliga, Hana..."

Tarde demais, a menina já tinha desligado, deixando Lin mais preocupada ainda. E se ela resolvesse ligar o fogão e sem querer se queimasse ou colocasse fogo na casa? Ou quebrasse alguma coisa de vidro e se cortasse?

Com esses pensamentos em mente, Lin saiu, apenas avisando rapidamente que precisava resolver um problema urgente.

Lin chegou em casa, e pra seu alivio, nada estava pegando fogo, nem cheiro de fumaça havia. Mas assim que ela entrou na casa, percebeu algo estranho. Tinha água pelo chão todo.

"Hana? Cadê você?"

Como não ouviu resposta, resolveu usar sua dobra de terra e sentir onde estava a garota. Descobriu que ela estava no banheiro, sentada no chão. Preocupada, foi até lá correndo.

"Hana, o que..." – Lin parou em choque na porta. Então era dali que tinha vindo toda aquela água.

Mas não foi só isso que a chocou. Hana estava sentada no chão, do lado da banheira, abraçando as pernas e com um corte enorme em uma delas. Tinha um pouco de sangue no chão e Hana estava chorando e tremendo. A torneira estava aberta e por algum motivo tinha um pano lá dentro, impedindo que a água fosse pro ralo. Lin fechou a torneira, mas o barulho de água não parou. Lin foi rapidamente até a cozinha, onde a torneira da pia também estava aberta. Lina fechou e voltou rapidamente pro banheiro, não sem antes notar que havia um copo quebrado no chão e cacos pra todo o lado.

"Hana..." – Ela se abaixou pra ficar na altura dela. – "o que aconteceu?"

"E-eu... Foi sem querer, eu... Você vai me bater?"

"Te bater? Porque eu faria isso?"

"Eu... eu molhei sua casa, eu quebrei o copo... Foi sem querer, eu juro, foi sem querer"

Hana começou a chorar mais ainda.

"Ok, vamos tirar você daí e depois eu limpo isso."

Lin pegou Hana no colo e a levou colocou em sua cama. Pegou um kit de primeiros socorros e cuidou do machucado na perna da garota.

"Como você fez isso?"

"Eu cortei no copo quebrado..." – Ela olhou pra baixo como se estivesse com vergonha.

"Tem que tomar mais cuidado. O que você estava tentando fazer?"

"Macarrão. Aí eu fui por água na panela e aí eu ia abrir o pacote de macarrão, mas não tinha tesoura pra abrir, aí eu fui procurar uma, mas derrubei um copo aí eu caí da cadeira e me arranhei aí eu fui limpar só que..." – Hana começou a falar ceda vez mais rápido.

"Hei, hei, calma. Vamos cuidar disso primeiro depois você termina de me contar o que aconteceu, certo?"

"Certo. Nâo ta brava mesmo?"

"Não, não estou. Você só precisa ter mais cuidado e não sair mexendo nas coisas."

"Ta certo. Mas hei, você não estava no trabalho? Eles não vão ficar bravos se você sair de lá?"

"Não, eu sou a chefe lembra?"

"Lembro..." – Hana disse ainda olhando pra baixo. Ela parecia realmente com medo. Percebendo isso, Lin delicadamente levantou o rosto da garota e a fez olhar pra si.

"Hei, não precisa ficar com medo, eu já disse que não estou brava, não disse?"

"Vai me mandar embora, não vai?" – Ela disse como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que Lin tinha dito.

"Não, porque eu te mandaria embora?"

"Você disse..."

"Eu disse?"

Hana começou a soluçar.

"Você disse... Disse que ia me mandar pra casa de um amigo seu, que tinha um filho da minha idade, que eu não ia precisar de um quarto aqui. E eu baguncei tudo... Você vai me mandar embora, não vai?"

Lin sorriu, pegando a pequena no colo e a abraçando forte. Lin não sabia como aquela criança tinha ido parar na rua, se tinha sido sempre uma menina de rua ou se havia tido uma família e algo havia acontecido, mas só em abraça-la, ela já percebeu. Era uma garotinha carente, desesperada por atenção.

Lin nunca tinha sido muito boa com essa coisa de demonstrar sentimentos pelos outros, mas era como se ela simplesmente não pudesse deixar aquela menininha partir.

"Eu nunca mandaria você embora. Você vai ficar aqui, entendeu?"

"Vou ficar aqui pra sempre?" – Ela perguntou levantando um pouco o rosto.

"Pra sempre."


	3. Passado

**Gente, aqui estou eu mais uma vez, com uma capítulo quentinho(neste momento em que eu estou postando eu acabei de acabar de escrever) para vocês! Espero que vocês gostem e eu aceito sugestões do que escrever nos próximos capítulos. E só mais uma coisa... Minha aulas começam amanhã e eu não vou ter muito tempo pra escrever, mas vou tentar não enrolar muito.**

**Ah, e como sempre, A lenda de Korra não me pertence, apenas a personagem Hana.**

* * *

"Onde estamos indo?" – Perguntou Hana assim que saiu de casa com Lin.

"Você vai morar na minha casa, não vai? Temos que comprar algumas coisas pra você."

Era o dia seguinte e Lin havia feito algo que não fazia em anos: pedido uma folga do trabalho. É claro que ninguém entendeu. Sua chefe nunca havia tirado um dia de folga. Como ela mesma dizia, Republic City era sua prioridade, sua principal obrigação e era seu dever manter seus cidadãos em segurança, e do nada, em um dia ela sai correndo sem avisar no meio do expediente e no outro ela simplesmente não aparece. O que eles não sabiam era que isso se tornaria cada vez mais frequente.

Mas voltando a Lin e Hana. As duas estavam andando pela rua, indo em direção ao centro da grande cidade onde haviam várias lojas, dos mais variados tipos.

Durante a caminhada (a casa de Lin não era tão longe assim do centro, era apenas um curto caminho, então não havia necessidade de ir de carro) Lin percebeu que Hana parecia com medo de algo, principalmente quando se aproximavam de determinadas lojas, quando a pequena se escondia atrás da policial e segurava sua mão ainda com mais força. Isso fez com que Lin ficasse curiosa com relação ao passado de Hana, mas isso era algo que ela perguntaria mais tarde.

Depois de pararem em várias lojas e comprarem várias roupas, encomendaram móveis, planejaram a reforma de um dos quartos e coisas assim. Quando estavam indo procurar algum lugar pra almoçar, Lin notou que Hana olhava fixamente na direção de uma das lojas. Era uma loja de brinquedos.

"Quer ir lá?" – Lin perguntou.

"Não sei..." – Hana respondeu, um tanto insegura, o que pegou Lin de surpresa, afinal elas não tinham comprado nenhum brinquedo ainda e ela pensou que Hana iria correndo caso ela perguntasse se ela queria entrar numa loja de brinquedos.

"Vamos lá. Eu compro alguns pra você, que tal?"

"Pode ser..."

Atravessaram a rua e entraram na loja. De início, Hana ficou escondida atrás de Lin, mas logo se soltou e começou a olhar algumas coisas.

"Posso escolher qualquer um?" – Perguntou Hana.

"Pode sim, eu vou ficar aqui te esperando, pode ir escolher. Só não demore muito, ta bom?"

"Ta bom."

E com isso, ela saiu correndo pela loja, desviando de outros clientes que estavam lá.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lin se distraiu conversando com uma mulher que ela descobriu ser uma antiga amiga da sua mãe. Tão distraída ela ficou, afinal ela sabia que não tinha como Hana sair da loja sem passar por ela e ser vista, que por alguns instantes deixou sua mente se desligar da pequena. A conversa ia muito bem, até que uma gritaria começou no meio da loja, deixando Lin imediatamente alerta.

"Sua peste, eu sabia que você ia voltar! Dessa vez você vai ser presa e nem adianta tentar fugir!" – Gritava um mulher segurando Hana pelo braço.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Lin perguntou se aproximando das duas após atravessar uma pequena multidão de curiosos.

"Oh, Chefe Beifong, que oportuno! Eu peguei essa ladra no flagra! Já não basta ter roubado meu dinheiro mais de uma vez agora ainda tem coragem de entrar aqui pra roubar mais! Essas crianças de rua..."

"Hana?" – Lin olhava séria pra ela -" O que ela disse é verdade?"

Hana não respondeu. Ela estava quase chorando e parecia apavorada.

"Você... conhece essa garota?" –Perguntou a vendedora incrédula.

"Conheço... Na verdade ela mora comigo."

"Mas isso é impossível, semana passada ela veio aqui e..."

"Ela passou a morar comigo nesta semana. Os documentos da adoção já estão sendo providenciados." – Não era exatamente verdade. Lin gostava de Hana, mas adota-la formalmente não era algo que ela estava planejando. Tudo o que ela queria era que ela estivesse segura e fora das ruas até ter idade pra entrar na Academia Beifong, e enquanto isso não acontecia ela moraria com Lin e seria treinada por ela. Mas pensando bem, adota-la não seria má ideia...

"Se você diz Chefe, então... mas isso não muda o fato dela te roubado minha loja mais de uma vez!"

"Me diga apenas o quanto ela te roubou e eu vou pagar."

Com isso a vendedora soltou Hana, que caiu no chão sem se mover, o que deixou Lin um pouco preocupada. Hana continuou ali olhando pro nada por alguns segundos com a respiração entrecortada. A pequena multidão já se dissolvia e a vendedora havia ido pro balcão fazer as contar de quanto Lin lhe devia. Lin levantou Hana pra que ela ficasse em pé novamente.

"Hana? Tudo bem? Está me ouvindo?" – A garota ainda parecia meio aérea, o que deixou Lin preocupada.

Como ela não respondia, nem olhava pra ela fixamente, Lin começou a ficar um pouco desesperada. Claro que o susto tinha sido grande, mas era pra tanto? Ela chacoalhou a garota mais algumas vezes, o que finalmente a fez "acordar".

Pegando a garota pela mão, ela foi até o balcão e pagou tudo que Hana havia roubado, o que não era muito. Saíram as duas da loja, Lin querendo fazer algumas perguntas para Hana.

Pararem num restaurante qualquer e Lin pediu o almoço (Hana ainda não havia falado nada desde a loja de brinquedos).

"Hana..." – começou Lin – "O que foi aquilo na loja de brinquedos? Você realmente roubou alguma coisa lá?"

Ela não respondeu, pelo contrário, virou o rosto.

"Hana olha pra mim" – Lin virou o rosto da menina em sua direção –"Você roubou dinheiro daquela loja? O que aquela mulher disse era verdade?"

Lin sabia que era verdade, mas ela queria que Hana respondesse.

"Eu... Eu roubei, ta bom?" – Hana respondeu gritando, atraindo olhares das pessoas nas mesas em volta. – "Eu tava com fome, aí eu vi que não tinha ninguém lá e peguei umas moedas, mas eu não tinha o que fazer mais!" – Ela estava a beira das lágrimas de novo.

Percebendo a atenção que estavam chamando, Lin achou melhor continuar a conversa em casa, ela estando mais interessada em saber sobre o passado da garota do que saber sobre um roubo.

Terminaram o almoço e foram pra casa. Chegando lá, arrumaram as coisas e antes de qualquer coisa, Lin chamou Hana e pediu que ela se sentasse no sofá do lado dela.

"Hana, você sempre morou na rua?"

"Não..."

"Você tem uma família? Pai, mãe, irmãos... Qualquer pessoa?"

"Eu não sei... Não sei onde eles estão...Eu não me lembro muito..."

"Então você já teve uma família?"

"Já..."

"Você lembra o que aconteceu com eles?"

"Lembro. Eu não morava aqui, sabe..."

"Onde você morava?"

"Numa cidade bem longe... Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se?"

"É... Só que a gente teve que ir embora..."

Então Lin se lembrou. Ba Sing Se havia passado por uma guerra civil cerca de um ano e meio atrás. Tinha sido algo violento, um grande número de mortos, famílias desfeitas, tinha sido algo horrível. Quem conseguiu sair de lá antes que as coisas piorassem foi quem se deu bem. Mas muita gente achou que as coisas iam melhorar e ficou por lá. Quando tentaram sair, era tarde demais.

"Mas como você veio parar aqui? Ninguém veio com você?"

"Não... Eu acordei de noite com um barulhão. Aí eu fui ver e tinha um monte de casas pegando fogo em volta. Eu fui procurar os meus pais, mas eles não estavam em lugar nenhum. Aí minha irmã veio correndo e gritando dizendo que a gente tinha que ir embora. Aí a gente saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos, porque na frente de casa tinha um monte de gente... A gente foi correndo até estação de trem, só que ai eu sem querer soltei da mão dela e quando eu vi tinham me empurrado pra dentro de um trem. Eu não vi mais minha irmã e nem meus pais."

"E você veio nesse trem até aqui?"

"Não, eu parei numa estação e fiquei esperando pra ver se minha irmã ou meus pais apareciam, mas eles não apareceram. Aí eu saí de lá e fiquei andando pela cidade. Aí umas pessoas estranhas me ajudaram, e eu fiquei viajando com eles por algum tempo e quando eu vi eu estava aqui. Aí eu disse pra eles que eu tinha que procurar os meus pais e eles me deixaram aqui."

"Você se lembra do nome dos seus pais?"

"Mei e Akira. E minha irmã era Reiko. Ela era parecida comigo, sabe? Tinha olho azul também e o cabelo era da mesma cor."

"Sério?" – Disse Lin agora sorrindo. – "Só por curiosidade, algum dos pais de vocês dobrava água?"

"Minhã mãe, e meu pai dobrava terra."

"Interessante... Mas agora acho melhor você ir tomar um banho, não acha?" – Lin queria terminar o assunto, ela nunca ia adivinhar que algo assim tinha acontecido com Hana.

"Aham.. Mas você não ta brava comigo mesmo?"

"Por você ter roubado a loja?"

"Aham..."

"Claro que não, você não tinha opção, certo?" – Lin nunca imaginou que diria isso, afinal ela era uma policial, já tinha deixado gente presa por menos.

"É..."

"Agora vai tomar seu banho, vai."

E com isso, Hana saiu correndo corredor a dentro, deixando uma Lin pensativa na sala.


End file.
